


Любовь и что-то ещё

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Генки — безответная любовь в прошлом и новая школа в настоящем. И Рен, который пытается всеми силами втянуть его в обычную школьную жизнь. Так может, стоит забыть старые чувства и позволить себе влюбиться снова?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и что-то ещё

Генки записал домашнее задание и уставился в окно под грохот отодвигаемых стульев и дребезжание звонка. Ничего нового он там не увидел: всё тот же унылый школьный двор, на который сейчас начинали высыпать ребята, мало чем отличающийся от двора его прошлой школы. Только вот одно существенное отличие всё же было: там он не сидел все перемены в классе, отвернувшись ото всех и подперев голову рукой. Когда-то он проводил время столь же бесполезным, но куда более приятным способом.

_— Эй, Ивахаши, — сидящий сзади Киши перегнулся через парту и огрел его учебником по голове. — Ты снова залип._

_Генки вздрогнул и обернулся к другу._

_— М, да. Спасибо._

_— Слушай, либо делай уже что-нибудь, либо плюнь на него. Выглядит жалко, — и Киши скривился в доказательство своих слов._

_Генки вздохнул и перевел взгляд обратно. Возможно, он и выглядел жалко, но не думать об этом человеке и не смотреть на него он просто не мог. Джингуджи Юта. Один из популярных парней в школе, которого почти невозможно увидеть без стайки вечно окружающих его девчонок. И даже если бы Генки был одной из них, он всё равно не был уверен, что смог бы «сделать что-нибудь». Он знал, что Юта не заводил постоянную подружку, так какой смысл даже просто предпринимать какие-то шаги? В этом плане он понимал Киши: таких, как сам Генки, любующихся объектом своих мечтаний издалека, было полшколы. Ему было противно от самого себя, но и отказаться от этого он не мог.  
А потом настал День святого Валентина и, возможно, одна из самых больших ошибок в его жизни._

_Генки не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что единственное, на что он имеет право — это на анонимную открытку безо всяких, даже малейших намеков на отправителя. Если он, конечно, еще хотел жить. Но, видимо, где-то он всё же просчитался, потому что после занятий у ворот школы его ждал сюрприз, и Генки не был уверен, что приятный._

_Юта стоял один, без своей вечной свиты, и уже одно это заставляло напрячься. «Интересно, как он от них отвязался?» — пронеслось в голове. Генки хотел уже просто пройти мимо, но ему не дали этого сделать._

_— Сто-оять._

_Генки испуганно обернулся. Юта спокойно взглянул на него, а затем достал правую руку из кармана, и вот тут-то мир едва не рухнул. Между указательным и средним пальцами у него была зажата та самая дурацкая открытка._

_— Я даже не буду спрашивать, твое ли это, и так по лицу всё видно, — хмыкнул Юта._

_— Как ты узнал? — неслушающимися губами прошептал Генки._

_— Ты правда думаешь, что некому было мне рассказать? Более того, если бы я захотел, новость о том, что Ивахаши Генки западает на парней, уже к обеду облетела бы всю школу._

_«Если бы захотел?» Значит, Юта велел держать это в тайне? Пожалел его или… хочет что-то потребовать взамен? Генки не знал, откуда взялась эта внезапная смелость, скорее всего, это был просто прилив адреналина, но он выпрямился и прямо взглянул Юте в глаза._

_— И что ты от меня хочешь?_

_— Ого, — присвистнул Юта, — а ты, оказывается, с характером. Никогда бы не подумал. Но да, ты прав, есть кое-что. Переводись из школы._

_— … Что?_

_На этот раз мир рухнул уже окончательно. Генки испугано смотрел на Юту и всё ждал, что тот сейчас рассмеется, фыркнет, скажет, что это просто шутка, но…_

_— Переводись. Я не хочу, чтобы по школе поползли слухи, в которых фигурировало бы моё имя._

_Юта окинул его снисходительным взглядом, и только тогда Генки понял, что это действительно всё._

_Истинную причину перевода он не озвучил даже Киши: тот бы не стал молчать, а Генки не хотел, чтобы у друга были проблемы. Кроме того… Пожалуй, это было странно, нелепо и глупо, но он не злился на Юту. Возможно, он действительно был жалок, но он на самом деле не хотел быть причиной неприятностей человека, который ему так сильно нравился._

 

— Хей, — Генки вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его хлопнули по плечу. — Помоги мне пройти этот уровень?

Рен плюхнулся на стул рядом с ним и протянул телефон.

— Ты и сам прекрасно справишься.

Генки не мог похвастаться большим количеством друзей в новой школе, да он к этому и не стремился: ему хватало того, что они с Киши виделись по выходным. С Реном общение завязалось случайно, после того, как тот вежливо, но настойчиво попросил отстать от него тех, кому не давал покоя «унылый вид новенького». Тогда Генки узнал, что Рен пользуется авторитетом среди одноклассников, что изрядно его удивило. Прежде Рен ему казался тихим, неконфликтным, себе на уме парнем. И тем неожиданнее было то, что остальные без вопросов прислушивались к его словам, а краем уха уловив разговор девчонок, Генки узнал, что Рен довольно популярен среди них. Впрочем, это как раз было неудивительно: тот был красивым, высоким, со смуглой кожей и темными волосами, которые явно не портили краской. Удивительным было другое: несмотря на успех у противоположного пола, Рен не обращал внимания ни на чьи намеки. В отличие от того же Юты, который хоть и не стремился к постоянным отношениям, от женского внимания никогда не отказывался, Рен в нем был, по всей видимости, ничуть не заинтересован.

Но меньше всего Генки хотелось сравнивать свою прошлую безответную любовь с нынешним пока если не другом, то хотя бы товарищем.

— Ну что тебе, жалко, что ли? — недовольно протянул Рен и толкнул его кулаком в плечо. — Не будь такой врединой.

Генки хмыкнул. В чем-то Рен был прав: по большей части он действительно притворялся. Ему было интересно, как далеко лидер класса зайдет в своих настойчивости и желании втянуть его в коллектив. Но с другой стороны, упрямиться, когда кто-то пытается наладить хорошие отношения, было бы глупо даже для него. Он вздохнул и взял со стола телефон.

— Не верю, что кто-то вроде тебя, Нагасе, не способен справиться с такой ерундой, — проворчал Генки.

Тот лишь улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— И вот еще что… До конца учебы остается две недели, и я знаю, что старшеклассники планируют поездку. В основном участники клубов, что-то вроде тренировочного лагеря…

— И? — Генки оторвался от игры и с подозрением взглянул на Рена.

— И я подумал, что это хорошая идея и что нам тоже можно было бы съездить куда-нибудь всем вместе. Что думаешь?

Вот оно — то самое, чего Генки так боялся. Перспектива провести неделю в окружении людей, с которыми он не горел желанием общаться, не особо вдохновляла. Да и у него были совсем другие планы. Например, валяться у Киши дома на диване и рубиться в приставку. Или уехать куда-нибудь. Желательно из Японии, но хотя бы из Токио тоже сойдет.

— Ну, езжайте, мне-то что, — фыркнул он и снова уткнулся в телефон.

— Эй! — Рен потянулся вперед и вырвал у него из рук свой мобильник. — Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже поехал!

— Да зачем? — раздраженно повернулся к нему Генки и скрестил руки на груди. Он ожидал чего угодно: нотаций, уговоров, — но Рен его удивил.

— Просто… просто хочу, — тот внезапно смутился и встал со стула. — В общем, я после занятий сообщу об этой идее ребятам, и… я очень надеюсь, что ты всё же передумаешь.

Рен отправился на свое место, а Генки положил руки на парту и опустил на них голову. Это была дурацкая, дурацкая, дурацкая идея.

 

… На которую он всё же согласился. Сам не знал почему, но когда Рен пересчитывал желающих поехать, он просто взял и поднял руку. И отчего-то довольная улыбка, которую Рен попытался скрыть, опустив голову и уткнувшись в блокнот, куда записывал фамилии, заставила задуматься о том, что, возможно, он принял правильное решение.

Может, внимание Рена, искренне пытающегося с ним подружиться, ему льстило. Может, ему просто было скучно. Но он прекрасно знал, что сказал бы в этот момент Киши: «Поздравляю, Ивахаши, кажется, твой эгоизм сейчас только что успешно капитулировал». Генки действительно не любил мириться с тем, что ему не нравилось, не любил делать одолжения, но…

— Отлично, итого двадцать человек, — довольно объявил Рен. — Следующий вопрос: место. У кого какие предложения?

Генки застонал и уронил голову на парту. Возможно, он всё-таки поторопился с решением…

***  
— Да лаааадно? Ты серьезно решил куда-то ехать с классом? — Киши присвистнул. — Да ты даже в нашей школе никуда не ездил, потому что «эти идиоты тебя раздражали».

Генки смущенно потер нос и переложил телефон в другую руку.

— Ну… просто Рен очень хотел, чтобы я поехал.

Киши фыркнул.

— Когда ты что-то делал только потому, что кому-то это было надо? Что там вообще с тобой происходит в этой школе? А может… — Генки напрягся, — может, ты снова влюбился? В этого Нагасе?

Напряжение сменилось взрывом смеха. Конечно, Генки всегда знал, что Киши часто несет бред, но не до такой же степени!

— Не говори ерунды. Он просто друг, — ответил он и тут же удивленно замолчал. Это был первый раз, когда он назвал Рена другом, и кажется…

«Кажется, это действительно так», — неожиданно для самого себя осознал Генки.

В любом случае, влюбляться снова ему абсолютно точно не хотелось, тем более — в парня. К тому же…

— Но знаешь, они с Ютой чем-то похожи…

— Ивахаши, — Генки так и видел, как мученически сейчас закатил глаза Киши. — Почему тебя тянет ко всяким придуркам?

— Я же сказал: чем-то, — раздраженно ответил Генки. Несмотря на то, что чувства к Юте за это время немного остыли, он всё равно почему-то был уверен, что на самом деле тот вовсе не плохой человек. А все эти заносчивость, пренебрежение и снисходительность — это напускное. Но в любом случае, всё это его уже не касалось. — Я имел в виду, что он тоже довольно популярный.

— Окей, скажу по-другому: почему ты вечно западаешь на «звездных мальчиков»?

— Я тебе уже сказал, что это не так! — разозлился Генки. Киши лишь хмыкнул в ответ, привычный к вспышкам раздражения друга.

— Ладно, с тебя потом подробности поездки.

— Угу, — проворчал Генки. Сам он от этой недели никаких интересных подробностей не ждал.

***  
Генки даже не удивился, когда в поезде Рен сел рядом. Ехать молча было некомфортно, хотя они оба были не самыми общительными людьми. Но сейчас Генки почему-то казалось, что эта тишина какая-то неправильная. Он сделал вдох и, улыбнувшись, повернулся к Рену.

— Скажи, у тебя есть в классе друзья?

Тот удивленно приподнял брови.

— Почему ты вдруг спрашиваешь?

— Ну… — Генки смутился. — Я просто замечал, что ты общаешься со всеми хорошо, но время обычно проводишь всё равно один, вот я и подумал…

— Нет, — Рен рассмеялся, — я не избегаю людей, если ты об этом. У меня есть лучший друг, с которым мы вместе со средней школы, а в классе… Скажем так: компания ребят, с кем я иногда гуляю в выходные. Но не думаю, что людей, с которыми ты просто порой весело проводишь время, можно назвать друзьями, — задумчиво ответил он.

Генки помолчал, пытаясь решить, стоит ли задавать еще один вопрос, но он правда хотел понять, так что…

— А я?

— Что?

— Почему ты общаешься со мной? Я вряд ли попадаю в категорию друзей, и уж тем более мы не проводим вместе время. Так почему?

Рен перевел взгляд за окно, явно обдумывая ответ.

— Ты… странный. Я не знаю, каким ты был в старой школе и почему перевелся к нам, но вряд ли ты этого хотел. Ты не горел желанием с кем-то общаться здесь и просто бездумно учился. Отмалчивался, когда тебя цепляли…

— И ты решил поиграть в защитника? — скривил губы Генки.

— Нет, — спокойно возразил Рен. — Я просто хотел, чтобы в классе была комфортная атмосфера. Для всех. В том числе для тебя.

— Знаешь что, «лидер»? — вспыхнул Генки. — Атмосферу наладил, так что будь добр, оставь меня в покое! Прав был Киши, когда говорил, что… — он запнулся, вовремя прикусив себе язык, и отвернулся к окну.

— Твой друг из бывшей школы?

Рен проигнорировал злость и повышенный тон, а в его голосе звучало искреннее любопытство, так что Генки сдался.

— Да.

— Ты бы хотел вернуться обратно?

Этот безобидный вопрос застал его врасплох. Хотел бы он вернуться в бывшую школу? Слушать на переменах очередной бред Киши и смеяться над глупыми шутками или рассказами о неудачах на любовном фронте? Привычно выискивать в толпе Юту со стайкой его «фан-клуба»? Каждый раз убеждать себя, что ему достаточно просто молча смотреть со стороны?

— Нет, — наконец ответил он, и эти слова удивили его самого. Но реакция Рена удивила его еще больше.

— Тогда хорошо, — тот улыбнулся и кивнул самому себе.

Генки перевел на него растерянный взгляд.

— Хорошо?

— Да. Я рад это слышать. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты перевелся от нас обратно.

«Идиот», — прошептал Генки и отвернулся, радуясь, что его волосы отросли уже достаточно, чтобы скрыть алеющие от смущения уши.

***  
Пожалуй, не стоило так сопротивляться этой поездке, решил для себя Генки. Это оказалось куда веселее, чем он себе представлял, одноклассники без проблем приняли его в компанию, а совместное приготовление ужина было скорее развлечением, нежели скучной обязанностью. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что от переизбытка эмоций и новых впечатлений в сон некоторых стало клонить довольно рано.

— Ммм… — промычал Генки, оглядев пустую комнату со свернутыми в углу футонами.

— Не привередничай, — хлопнул его по спине подошедший Рен. — На отель с индивидуальными номерами никто и не рассчитывал.

«Общие тоже подошли бы», — проворчал под нос Генки, пытаясь обустроить свое спальное место. Он не считал себя избалованным, просто слишком ценил комфорт. И сейчас, когда он уже почти час ворочался без сна, эта самая ценность ощущалась как нельзя более остро. Рен спокойно посапывал рядом, явно не испытывая никаких неудобств, и Генки с завистью вздохнул.

«Ладно, могло быть и хуже», — попытался подумать он как можно увереннее, но кто же знал, что это «хуже» наступит совсем скоро?

 

Генки не имел понятия, который это был час, но он только-только более-менее задремал, когда рядом раздались тихие стоны.

«Ну капец», — он раздраженно вздохнул. Находиться в одной комнате с кем-то из одноклассников, которому снится что-то… приятное, хотелось, мягко говоря, не очень сильно. Генки перевернулся на бок и только после этого понял, что ошибся в двух вещах. Во-первых, стонал не кто-нибудь, а Рен. А во-вторых, приятным его сон вряд ли можно было назвать. Звуки сменились хныканьем, а затем тихими вскриками, и Генки мог поклясться, что они были какими угодно, но точно не пошлыми. Он приподнялся на локте. Глаза привыкли к сумраку уже в достаточной степени, чтобы он смог разглядеть сведенные к переносице брови и прилипшие к вспотевшему лицу волосы.

— Эй, — Генки сел и осторожно потряс Рена за плечо. — Эй, ну хватит…

А потом уже настала очередь самого Генки пугаться, когда его схватили за руку и сжали так сильно, словно это была последняя надежда на спасение. Он кое-как слез с футона, намереваясь разбудить друга, но добился только того, что его схватили уже двумя руками. Генки хотел уже просто-напросто пнуть Рена, но в последний момент замер. Это было слишком странно — видеть, как этот парень плачет. Генки сглотнул и осторожно высвободил одну руку, чтобы дрожащими от волнения пальцами провести по чужим волосам. Он так сидел, наверное, пару минут, осторожно гладя Рена по голове, пока тот постепенно не успокоился.

«Наконец-то», — облегченно выдохнул Генки, улыбаясь.

Он уже собрался встать и лечь обратно на свое место, но ему не дали этого сделать.

— Не уходи, — прошептал Рен, снова вцепляясь в его руку. — Джесси...

Генки пораженно застыл. Последнее, что он ожидал услышать в данный момент — это имя капитана их баскетбольного клуба. А затем всё случилось так быстро, что Генки не успел вообще никак отреагировать: Рен потянул его на себя и поцеловал. Резкость движения настолько шла вразрез с осторожным прикосновением губ, что Генки готов был поверить в то, что и сам спит. Но тогда это означало бы, что ему снится поцелуй с Реном, а Генки не был уверен, что согласен с такими шутками подсознания. Или…? Эта мысль внезапно отрезвила. Он поспешно отстранился, испуганно взглянув на друга, но тот, кажется, наконец заснул, повернувшись на бок и обняв рукой подушку. А Генки еще долго ворочался, пытаясь объяснить самому себе, почему же ему так тошно от спокойной улыбки, играющей на губах Рена.

***  
— Эй, подъём!

Генки со стоном разлепил глаза. Это было слишком близко, слишком громко и... да, слишком рано.

— Какого черта, — протянул он, потягиваясь. — Нагасе, отвали.

И только после этого мозг проснулся окончательно, вместе со всеми моментами прошлой ночи. Генки моментально подскочил и испуганно уставился на Рена.

— Ты сюда ехал не для того, чтобы спать. Это можно делать и дома.

«Чем я сейчас с удовольствием и занялся бы», — мрачно подумал Генки, одеваясь и периодически искоса посматривая на Рена. Тот вел себя... обычно. А учитывая, что притворяться он не умел совершенно...

«Неужели он правда не помнит?»

Конечно, это было бы лучше всего. Если быть честным, Генки и сам предпочел бы ничего не помнить, но такое счастье ему даровано не было.

— Парни собираются погонять в футбол. Ты с нами? — поинтересовался после завтрака Рен.

Генки пожал плечами.

— Я больше предпочитаю бейсбол.

— Вот как...

— А ты? Крутые парни вроде тебя должны любить футбол. Или может... баскетбол?

Генки уже успел для себя всё обдумать. Конечно, в том, что Рен не помнил произошедшего, были огромные плюсы, можно было просто забыть об этом и спокойно делать вид, что ничего не случилось, но Генки собирался поступить иначе. Он хотел сразу искоренить все возможные шансы, отрезать путь назад, не дать прорасти чему-то, от чего потом может быть только хуже.

— Почему ты заговорил про баскетбол? — Рен схватил его за локоть и потащил в сторону, стоило им выйти на улицу.

«Параноик», — хмыкнул Генки. Он тянул с ответом, но всё же неохотно начал.

— Знаешь, почему я перешел в вашу школу? — Рен непонимающе помотал головой. — Мне сказал это сделать парень, который мне очень сильно нравился. После того, как узнал о моих чувствах. Настоящую причину перевода не знает даже Киши, который в курсе всех прочих подробностей, — Генки засунул руки в карманы и пнул ногой камень.

— А мне ты рассказал, потому что...

— Тебе же нравится один из баскетболистов, так?

Рен испуганно огляделся по сторонам.

— Как ты узнал? Впрочем... это не так уж и важно.

Они замолчали. Разговор был глупым и неловким, но никто не знал, что говорить. Что ж, по крайней мере, Рен действительно ничего не помнил, но только сейчас Генки осознал, что ему от этого... обидно? Да и не так он себе представлял свой первый поцелуй, если уж на то пошло. Но то прикосновение он помнил до сих пор — настолько мягкое и осторожное, что одни только воспоминания пробуждали иррациональную зависть к человеку, которого Рен хотел целовать _так_.

Генки не стал рассказывать о произошедшем ночью. Рен бы чувствовал себя виновато и неловко, и, возможно, Генки даже получил бы от этого удовлетворение, но... В конце концов, Рен был единственным человеком, кто делал жизнь в школе хоть сколько-нибудь сносной, и подрывать более-менее завязавшуюся дружбу не хотелось. Рену без этого знания будет спокойнее, а Генки... Генки всё еще не был готов влюбиться в кого-то еще раз.

«Ты просто не хочешь, — сказал бы сейчас Киши. — Тебе нравится баюкать свое бедное разбитое сердечко».

— И давай иди уже на поле. Кажется, ребята не собираются начинать игру без тебя.

Рен замялся, явно собираясь сказать что-то еще, но в итоге просто кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся. Генки развернулся и побрел обратно к дому. В голове крутилась мысль, родившаяся этой ночью аккурат перед тем, как ему всё же удалось заснуть. Рен ему нравился. Самую-самую малость. Но с этим чувством вполне себе можно было жить.

Но главное, он теперь не повторит своей ошибки. Он никогда больше не признается в своих чувствах первым.


End file.
